Untitled
by Hokkie
Summary: Another year has passed and Sanzo's emotions are all over the place. He's made to room with Gojyo - oh the possibilities! - and Sanzo's mask slips. I'm rubbish at summaries. *cringes*


**Authors' Note: Sorry for the OOC-ness of it all. I didn't know what to rate it either so I put it as M just for the lemon that may happen later on. It's my very first fic so I would really appreciate anything really. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****:**** Yup. You know and I know. I own none of this. (Sadly) Apart from the random plot… maybe…  
**

**Chapter 1**

Gojyo woke; nose twitching at the smell of Marlboro cigarette smoke as he stared at the dark inn ceiling. Shadows were cast across the walls. The pale but bright moon gave light through the open windows along with a gentle breeze that was welcomed by the humid room. He turned his head towards the other bed only to find its occupant was not there. Instead, they were standing by the window; thin smoke trailing lazily away from his face and deep violet eyes gazing at the distance - unaware of his new audience.

_Shit_ thought Gojyo; _I'm stuck with a moody monk for the night_. _There's no way I'm gonna get any sleep now I'm craving for a smoke_. He sat up, sheets rustling and sliding off his body in the process. _Fuckin' monk_ _and his pretty face_ he added.

Sanzo heard his movements and twisted his neck to slowly face Gojyo.

"Hey! What the f-" _fuck are you doing… _He finished his own question in his head.

Gojyo had expected a glare, strong enough to kill, in reply to his harsh tone. Instead, glistening pools of rich purple met his red ones. A tear fell. It disappeared into the gloom and splashed silently in the darkness.

"Eh… er Sanzo…"

Sanzo cast his eyes downward, even deeper in his thoughts. Several more tears slid off his face. His chest rose and fell steadily. In one fluid movement, his right-hand went up to his face with a balanced cigarette in hand. He inhaled and more tears fell.

Gojyo was stunned. He had no idea what was happening.

He can't be crying because of something that I've done. Could it? I know he had a really big argument with Goku earlier on but the tension usually disappear by the next morning. He wasn't too keen on Hakkai earlier either and Hakkai was kind of avoiding Sanzo today…

"Gojyo?" It wasn't a word: just a breath that seemed to form a name.

Gojyo was snapped out of his thoughts.

_ Did Sanzo just call him? And by his name?_

"Are you alright Sanzo? You kinda seemed a bit off today." The words fell awkwardly out of his mouth.

Gojyo said anything that would break this uncomfortable and unfamiliar atmosphere. Sanzo didn't reply. Tears stained his face and the moonlight danced on his blonde hair. He looked up once more, at Gojyo, before he suddenly collapsed on his knees - robes and sutra in a heap.

"Sanzo!"

Gojyo leapt off his bed. If the monk was injured Hakkai would kill his ass the next morning. And the monkey. Gojyo could already hear Goku's voice blaring in his ears.

He shook Sanzo's shoulders trying to break him out of his trance. Sanzo in reply, looked up to Gojyo and gripped his arms tightly. Sanzo's lips were slightly parted; sweat glistened on his neck with his erratic pulse and his breathing shallow.

_He's so pretty,_ thought Gojyo, _even when he's crying and looks so helpless, he's so pretty. And cute... No! What am I thinking! Pay attention Gojyo! Sanzo may be hurt!_

He slapped himself mentally.

"Are you-"

"No I'm not alright! I can't do this anymore; this stupid acting from all of us." Sanzo blurted before Gojyo could even finish his question.

"Hakkai's wearing that stupid smile all the time to cover up the hurt he feels about the incident with Kanan. Goku's stuffs his face with food, trying to forget about the sin he committed in the Heavens. You, Gojyo, go out with women and sleep with whomever to cover up your half-blood and the truth about your mother. And me? I just kill and kill and kill because someone else killed the one and only person I ever loved in this world; the only person who ever showed me true kindness and the only person who I ever regarded as my family…"

Before he realised what he was doing, Gojyo had reached a hand up to cup Sanzo's face. He lightly stroked the high cheekbone and prominent jaw in an act of comfort after Sanzo's sudden outburst of his real emotions. Sanzo automatically closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, grateful of the warm hand. Gojyo was glad that the contact he was able to give, calmed Sanzo down considerably.

Sanzo's eyes snapped open.

To Gojyo he looked no different from before but the cloud behind his eyes had disappeared. His muscles suddenly tensed and he tried to scramble away from Gojyo after realising what he had said to the hanyou just minutes before.

_This fucking anniversary is making my mind go batshit._

"Sanzo?" His voice was laced with concern, which didn't go unnoticed by the said person.

"I'm fine!" replied Sanzo as he batted away Gojyo's arm as if swatting a fly. His usual gruff tone had replaced his softer voice and Sanzo regretted rejecting Gojyo's touch as soon as he had done it.

_He's still so near… I can feel his body heat emanating from here…_

Gojyo stood up quickly, his once concerned face now knitted into a frown. His quick movement caused a slight breeze at which Sanzo involuntarily gasped.

"What now?" He asked both of their voices now returning to normal.

"Nothing!" he snapped back.

As if to prove his point he tried to jump up and stand only to find that his robes and sutra were tangled around his feet.

He cursed under his breath as he attempted to untangle the spaghetti mess before abandoning his robes all together. He stepped out of them, into the open air of the room in only his low-cut jeans and his leather top.

"Eurgh. It is way to hot with this stupid monk-ey top on…" he said to himself. He began to strip.

An amused Sha Gojyo watched and the sides of his mouth twitched upwards until he was holding back a laugh that threatened to burst out any second.

"Fuckfuckfuck… why does this stupid fucking huge piece of cloth have to be fucking dress for the fucking Sanzo's…"

Gojyo watched.

He watched as Sanzo delicately stepped out of his robes and left them on the floor.

He then stared as Sanzo began to shed his black leather top.

"Eh… uhm, Sanzo? What are you doing?"

"Are you deaf? I just said it was too hot! Anyway I can dress how I want, when I want. Shut up and go to bed."

He glared at Gojyo, expecting a reply.

Gojyo only stared back. His eyes roamed across the priests' now bare chest, taking in every defined muscle and small scars from the past.

Unconsciously, he licked and bit his lips as his eyes reached Sanzo's navel and the little trail of fine blonde hair that lead to his crotch.

"Oi."

Gojyo blinked and looked up.

God he looks so sexy right now. I don't care if he's a priest or a man. I am so hard right now and there's no way I'm wanking off in the loos or in a room with such a sexy person without his help.

He stood up, stretching his legs from his crouching position; his hand "accidentally" brushing against Sanzo's thigh.

The contact made Sanzo flinch.

Gojyo didn't stop there. Instead, his hand went higher and his fingers danced lightly on Sanzo's stomach resulting in another twitch of his body.

Gojyo stepped forward and Sanzo stepped back in unison, imitating an awkward dance. However, the priests' back hit the wall and Gojyo stepped forward again, closing what little space they had between them.

Sanzo was frozen. He could not move an inch, even though his brain was crying out for him to run away, get his gun from the bedside table or even just lash out at Gojyo, he couldn't. His body anticipating what happened next and he knew it.

"Get… of me," he managed to croak out.

"Get off you? I'm not on you," Gojyo replied cheekily with a smile. His hand was now resting against Sanzo's stomach; his hand rising and falling with the body's movement as Sanzo's lungs began to expand and contract more rapidly.

Gojyo moved forward until he was centimetres away from Sanzo's ear.

"Getting excited now are we?" He murmured huskily. He suddenly grabbed Sanzo's crotch with his other unoccupied hand causing Sanzo to yelp and bang his head on the wall as he threw it back.

"Get your hand… Off my crotch."

"Are you really sure you want me to do that?"

Gojyo rubbed his hand against Sanzo's body and felt Sanzo's semi-hard length grow even harder.

"I think you want me to do something else as well," he whispered as his hand continued moving. His breath skimmed across the ear sending shivers down Sanzo's spine. Gojyo then dug his knee between Sanzo's and took his hand away as his thigh sustained the friction. He fought back a moan as he unintentionally brought their hips together and their hardness reached each other through their jeans.

Throughout, Sanzo still tried to fight the sensations that Gojyo was causing.

_I'm not freaking gay. And neither is he. He's a fucking ladies man - supposedly - and I'm meant to be a fucking celibate monk…What? No! Not a fucking celibate monk! Just celibate! Just monk!_

Sanzo groaned out loud as the half-youkai brought his hands to the monk's chest. His fingertips ghosted across Sanzo's nipples that immediately became half hard. Both parties were breathing rapidly as their arousals continued to grow.

Gojyo tweaked and played with Sanzo's nipples, switching between the both as they became equally peaked and hard. Sanzo, unable to deny the pleasure that Gojyo was giving him, gave into the frantic movements adding his own jerking spasms, grinding their crotches and their jean covered cocks together.

"Feeling good now are we?" Sanzo felt Gojyo's hot breath against his neck and moaned in reply.

Needless to say, Gojyo was surprised at the reply he received.

_Wow, I'm that good am I? I can even bed a sexy minx like Sanzo in a night._

He pulled his head back in surprised and caught sight of the state Sanzo was in.

Sanzo's head was thrown back, exposing his pale neck as his Adams apple bobbed up and down in excitement as he swallowed his own moans of pleasure. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and he frowned very slightly as he tried to preserve what little dignity he had left by not shouting out. One hand was gripping his own hair now resembling a bird's nest as a result of his touch while the other teased his own un-touched nipple as Gojyo pinched the other.

Gojyo's breath hitched. He greedily took in the breath-taking site before him, as the monk had never been as exposed as this. He abruptly stopped his simultaneous movements of both his hand and hips as he suddenly though of how he had gotten into this situation.

Sanzo's eyes flew open. He had also stopped his own actions as he felt Gojyo stop his. His emotions had taken over his body as all he felt was emptiness as the limbs stopped moving over his body. He needed this. He needed to come. He needed to feel loved. He needed to feel wanted. He needed the reassurance.

Gojyo looked into Sanzo's eyes. The violet orbs had been glazed over and all that was projected was pure lust. His cock twitched and Gojyo's eyes lowered and saw Sanzo's lips. Wet and slightly swollen from the abuse it had been receiving from the owner's teeth. They glistened as Sanzo's tongue peeped out and moistened the drying skin.

He couldn't hold back. Suddenly, Gojyo felt the need to claim the lips that he felt were flirting with him. He crashed down on Sanzo causing him to whimper slightly with pain. Gojyo bit down on Sanzo's lower lip and continually licked and licked; covering the already present saliva with his own. Sanzo responded and clasped his hands around Gojyo's body, one round his waist to mash their lower halves closer and another clawed at Gojyo's head and hair cementing their lips together. He, also, licked Gojyo's lips playfully; tongue darting in and out and occasionally brushing against Gojyo's muscle only to bring a wave of pleasure that ran through both bodies.

They moaned in unison. Gojyo forced open Sanzo's lips and he complied, letting the intruding wetness enter and claim his mouth. In Gojyo's eagerness their teeth clashed momentarily causing pain.

_Ouch,_ he thought _What's happened to all my techniques?_

Sanzo kissed back, equally sloppy and melted into Gojyo's arms as Gojyo melted into his. For minutes, they forgot their surroundings, only concentrating on each other and the sensations they made. All that could be heard was the wet suckling sounds as their mouths parted occasionally for them to quickly draw in much needed oxygen before they moulded themselves against each other again; the rustling of fabric against fabric and the infrequent clink of buttons and zips rubbing together.

Gojyo reluctantly and slowly backed away from Sanzo and stopped his movements once again. Sanzo whimpered from the loss of contact but Gojyo just stepped back and pulled him towards his own bed before swinging Sanzo round. Both heated bodies fell onto the bed with a bounce and a squeak of springs.

The hanyou took advantage of Sanzo's moment of confusion and brought his lips down to one of Sanzo's erect nipples. He furiously licked and nibbled and received a moan and hands gripped in his hair for a reward.

He straddled Sanzo's hips and ran his tongue over the pale chest before him, going lower and lower. He swirled his hot muscle in Sanzo's belly button and lightly nipped his skin. He reached the top of Sanzo's low-cut jeans and shoved his tongue and fingers down into the fabric as far as they would go. The priest mewled beneath him bucked his hips upwards and arched his back causing Gojyo to use his quick reflexes to prevent getting his face smashed.

The redhead laughed sending a wave of tingles down Sanzo's spine. Sanzo smiled just as Gojyo slithered back up his body and Gojyo caught sight of his upturned lips. He froze for a second before gently bringing their lips together in a kiss more sensual than others. There was no thrashing of tongues but a gentle flick before Gojyo pulled away.

"You're beautiful…" he murmured out loud, unconsciously.

Sanzo suddenly tensed beneath Gojyo and he felt it. Gojyo frowned in concern but before he could voice his question he was suddenly pushed back.

Sanzo pulled his hands back as if burned from Gojyo's shoulders and squirmed around trying to get his hips from under Gojyo. This just caused more rubbing between their sexual organs. Gojyo, although enjoying the unintentional grinding, brought himself into a kneeling position so that Sanzo could move. The monk immediately pulled his legs away, covered his obvious erection with his hands before muttering something and bolting out the door.

Gojyo was left kneeling on the bed with questions reeling in his mind.

Why had Sanzo suddenly abandoned him? Was he not good enough? Was it something he said?

He collapsed onto the inn bed and turned onto his back facing the ceiling. His cock was still erect from the stimulation it had received but be ignored it. Sweat was still dripping from his body but he closed his eyes, braced an arm against his eyelids and tried to sleep.

_I'll ask him tomorrow…_

He calmed his breathing but it was almost dawn before he started to drift off into a dream all about Sanzo.


End file.
